Nudge Learns How to Cook and Other Family Matters
by PisceanReve
Summary: Iggy teaches Nudge how to cook and, oh yeah, almost blows up the house don't ask. Max and Fang get deep or as deep as Max would allow and talk about family and finally admit that they love each other's company in their own way . One-shot Please review (I must apologize for lack of breaks between the different "happenings;" it wouldn't show up on the site).


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Maximum Ride, but I've read three of the four so far! So THIS IS A STORY THAT TAKES PLACE BETWEEN THREE AND FOUR!

U.P. Hey, I'm doing a one-shot because my friend gave me three random words (AnimeFallingStar :D She writes fanfics too). Anyways, I decided to do it for Maximum Ride-hope you like it (and I hope I got the right ages)! Warning: it is not "dense." Just a cute story about the growing bond between Iggy and Nudge and also Fang and Max. Enjoy!

Nudge Learns How to Cook and Other Various Family Matters

Nudge woke up to her messy room and erupted into a yawn. She looked at the clock: 1:00 PM.

_Man, it's so _early!_ I wish I could sleep later around here, ah well, better get breakfast._

Nudge meandered to the kitchen, wondering what Max was making, since Iggy was usually too lazy these days. Then he started complaining how he "couldn't cook so much" since he was blind. Yeah right, everyone knew better than that.

"Max!" she called, scanning the room for the teenage girl who was like a sister to her. No, she _was _a sister to her. Even though they were five years apart, Nudge and Max could tell each other everything. Well, almost.

_Where is that girl? I'm hungry!_

Instead she found Iggy eating chips on the couch.

"Hey, Nudge, want some chips?"

"How'd you know it was me? I didn't say anything!"

"Your footsteps."

"Oh. Okay, so…um...I guess I'll take some! Thanks."

Nudge smiled once more, but this time because of the chips-they were her favorite, but something inside didn't feel like salt today. She wanted real food. Of course, the master of cooking was: duh, duh, duh, dah! Iggy!!!!

"Alright, Iggy, time to get off the couch and into the kitchen!"

"Don't wanna…" he said and stuffed another chip in his mouth.

"Please? I want you to teach me how to cook!"

He frowned. "Why?"

"Be_cause!_ That's why!"

Nudge didn't just want to learn how to cook. In her own way, she was asking Iggy to spend time with her-even get to know her a bit more.

"If you help me cook, I promise I'll never bother you again!" she tried her sweetest, most cute voice.

With a half-smile, he obliged, "Alright, but just this once, okay?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this…" he mumbled. "Pass me the peanut butter, Nudge."

"Peanut butter…?"

"It's a new recipe called peanut butter omelet. I made it up."

Nudge was glad that Iggy couldn't see the disgusted look on her face. Peanut butter omelets? Yuck! But she still liked being with him. So…she handed him the peanut butter.

"Hey, Max. What did you want me out here for?"

Fang sat down beside her.

"I had nothing else to do," she teased.

He gave her a knowing smile, he knew she actually had a real reason, but kept it cooped up as usual.

"Hey, Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered about your real parents? Normally I don't think this much, but it just came up in my head."

He sighed. "Of course, I have. What do you expect? But by what I've heard of them…I don't want to meet them."

"I'm so glad that my real mother is so nice and caring, but…I don't know why, but I feel like I can't share my life with her."

Fang nodded in thought. "You know, I always thought of Jeb as a parent. And when he was around, I was satisfied not knowing. Though I was always a little curious."

She smiled. "Yep, that's good old Jeb for ya. He did get annoying once in a while though."

But she had already invoked the serious mood within Fang. "Don't pretend that you didn't love him, Max. Wasn't it so hard to live for the while when he was gone?"

Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

_We almost fell apart, _she thought.

"But we're still a family-a super cool one too," he said with a crooked smile.

"Super cool? You've been around Nudge too long."

"Actually I've spent quite an amount of time with Angel lately."

"She is the cutest member of the family."

"Besides you, of course," Fang said.

"Oh, ha ha!" Max playfully shoved him and laughed it off, but she still blushed.

"You don't believe me?"

_I doubt you mean it…_

"Of course I do, 'cause you're right. And I have another important quality: I can beat you at pinball."

"Should I be bowing down now?"

"It wouldn't hurt," she suggested.

"I refuse."

"Don't make me get Angel," she teased.

"She wouldn't do that to her favorite brother."

"Yeah, but I'm her favorite sister so I beat you!"

A warm silence filled the air.

"Let's stay together," said Max. "Forever. I want everyday to be like this."

Fang surprised at some insight into her mind said, "I think I can do that."

He held her hand and they leaned on each others' shoulders, side-by-side staring out into the afternoon sun.

"Um…Iggy…It's really bubbling…IGGY, IT'S BUBBLING! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Dam-Darn!" he said, watching his language in front of Nudge. At least he was a better example than Max.

"DAMN IT IT'S GOING TO BLOW!"

He noted that it was too late to set an example, as she had inherited Max's mouth.

"Don't worry, it's just a few bubbles…but it seems hotter than normal."

"Oh wait, I think I accidentally bumped into the dials and they may have rotated a little…"

"Spit it out! What's it say?"

"Er…oh…high!"

"Then it's been cooking for twice as long than it should have?!?!?!?"

"Oops…"

"Iggy, I think it's gonna-"

An explosion that sounded like a firecracker startled the teenagers and broke them apart.

_So much for the moment,_ thought Max, sadly. _Time to investigate._

She and Fang ran inside to see what the commotion was about.

Iggy and Nudge were laughing like maniacs with each other. Pieces of egg speckled the faces along with soot and some really hot water.

"That was…AWESOME!" said Nudge and Iggy simultaneously.

Fang groaned and massaged his temples while Max yelled, "You IDIOTS! Are you TRYING to destroy the house!"

Nudge took some of the peanut butter omelet on her face and ate it. "Dang, Iggy, you're right! This is good!"

He smiled proudly. "There's still some left in the pan, guys!"

Fang and Max shrugged and called Angel and Gasman who were still asleep (how they slept through that explosion was a mystery to Max) and they all ate breakfast.

"So what'd I miss?" asked Gasman. He didn't get why everyone was laughing.

"Just eat the peanut butter omelet," said Iggy. He shrugged and tried it.

"Dang, this it good!"

"That's what I said."

"What _were_ you guys really doing?"

Nudge said, "Well, I actually sort of know how to cook now, thanks, Iggy!"

"No problem. Just…try not to almost blow up the house again."

U.P--Yay! So how'd you like it? If you must know, my three random words were: peanut butter, bubble, and firecracker. So…yeah. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
